To Save a Time Lord
by ChildofGallifrey7
Summary: Bad Wolf could see the Doctor's true self, his very soul. She witnessed all the love, hatred, anger and joy residing inside him. Most of all, though, she saw his loneliness. Horrible, desperate loneliness. And the Time Goddess decided to do something about that. Oneshot.


**Terribly sorry for the re-post, but I accidently uploaded the un-edited version of this-oops!**

...

To the Bad Wolf, there was no past, present and future.

She had no meaning for definite restrictions on time flow and flux, or the boundaries measured in seconds, hours, weeks, holidays, Saturdays and leap years. It all existed in her at the same time, twisting, bending and changing constantly. She could see all of time; everything that was, everything that is, and everything that will come to pass, on both the conventional time stream and her beloved Doctor's.

_The Bad Wolf could see everything._

She could see the Universe, so vast and magnificent, and the life of one lonely man, traipsing about in his little blue box. In everything, he too was tiny like the Dalek emperor and yet, so much more. He was the most important, beloved being throughout all of time and space. She could see the things he had done, the places he saved and the people he had lost.

_So many people, so much pain..._

Bad Wolf could look into her Doctor's heart, see his true self, his soul. She saw the hatred, the fear, and also the love and bravery that coursed through him at this and all moments of his past and future.

She could sense power, a name that must never be spoken, but would one day be heard. She saw, in an instant, his worst and best moments, the times he laughed, cried, cursed and cheered. His darkest nights and brightest days.

_But the loneliness is what he felt the most._

Aching, breaking his two hearts constantly as his friends died or moved on, or were lost, leaving the immortal Time Lord to traipse across the stars alone. Everyone he knew would be gone eventually. He was so alone, and would always be alone. He thought it was his curse, burden, and punishment for the things he had done. But it was just time, as even Bad Wolf saw it.

_Time moved on._

Even Rose Tyler, the young, human girl who had taken in the Time Vortex to create the Bad Wolf, would eventually leave. She promised him forever, but the Wolf could see which time line would take place out of the many open to her. One day, the girl that the Doctor dared to love would be finally be left behind for good.

Bad Wolf looked at the Doctor and felt a tear run down her face as his past, present and future pain filled her. She saw very distinctly, one day in his distant future (yet not very distant at all compared to what was to come), he would lose everyone, even more than he had.

She could see a sassy redhead, a brilliant medical student, an old companion, and a Scottish girl and her boyfriend, lost in time. Their loss and the mounting grief, the cursed_ loneliness_ would be the last straw for him. He would break one day, spiral down into the abyss that he was always on the edge of.

It would be a time where he needed somebody, a hand to hold and run with. Somebody would always be back for him, who he could always count on to return. A faithful companion who would not leave, and who would always take care of him. Because somebody had to.

_Because the Doctor could never travel alone._

Bad Wolf looked at her Doctor, then back up at the Dalek Emperor and made a choice. She divided the false god's atoms, but instead of scattering them like the rest of the fleet, she reformed them into something much greater. With a wave of her hand, she sent them across time and space, multiplying the forms until she was sure the Doctor would always be able to find her creation.

The deed was done, and the girl was saved with a kiss. As Bad Wolf died, she erased the memory from Rose's head, so the girl would never recall that she, in fact, saved the Doctor twice that day.

…

Millions of years and miles away, a girl crash landed on a planet where the rest of her crew went missing. She defended her ship and controlled the strange, horrible creatures that resided there using unnaturally good computer skills. When the noises got too loud, or during the rare instances when she was scared, she would reach up and rub her necklace shaped like a full moon.

Far away from that in both time and space, an identical girl working as both a governess and barmaid clocked out for the night. As was custom at the tavern, she ran her hand across the rose engraved on the door. Somewhere in the distance, a dog howled.

And yet another girl, only a few hundred years in the future, read a book to little Artie, the boy she was caring for while their family was in mourning. She smiled down at him as he nodded off to sleep. They would have to wait until another night to find out what happened to the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf.

_Little did they know what was in store for them..._

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
